A Smoldering Kindle
by Dimmension Traveler
Summary: This is my second take on disabled!fem!Ash. Watch as Ash goes through life with the loss of her leg due to a wild Pinsir attack to grow past the limits of her disability to be the first Kanto Champion since the days of her uncle, Red. Has reference other Pokemedia. The other regions will not be included. First Season only! ABANDONED. REBOOT IS NOW JUST A ONE SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Has female!Ash, rated high T for blood and will contain time-skips in certain parts of the story. If none of you like my take on the character, than please press the back button and keep your negative comments to yourself. I had received a nasty one when I first tried this, and it took me a while to regain my confidence to try this again. In fact, I deleted my first try because I thought it wasn't good at all. So, please, keep your negativity to yourself._**

* * *

Ash and her mother were walking home from the park where they had a picnic, Ash was skipping a head of her mother, Delia, who was carrying their picnic basket, while she carried the rolled up blanket.

"What are we gonna do tomorrow, mommy?" Ash asked, stopping in the middle of her skipping to turn around and wait for her mother.

Delia put her folded index finger to her chin, that was a good question. "I don't know, dear. What do you think we should do?"

Ash shrugged, "I dunno. You don't have work tomorrow, so maybe we could just stay at home for the day so you can rest. You were working a lot of hours last week, so you deserve a break. I could draw you more pictures if you want."

Ash had amazing talent when it came to drawing. It didn't matter what it was, she could draw it with her eyes closed, often time it was just from the memory alone. Professor Oak joked once and said she would make an amazing Pokemon sketch artist when she got older, she was already really good at it.

This brought a smile to Delia's face, "alright, Ash. As long as you don't mind helping me out around the house if I need it."

Ash nodded, "I will, don't worry."

Delia smiled again, before she tripped on a rock and fell to her hands and knees, dropping the basket. She wasn't hurt, just a little startled.

"Mommy!" Ash ran up to her mother, setting the blanket down in front of her before she knelt down in front of her mother. "Are you okay?"

Delia nodded, "yes, I'm alright."

Ash helped her up, looking at her mother for any injuries before looking around for the basket. She spotted it by a bush, smiling. She handed the blanket back to her mother, "I'll go get the basket."

Her mother nodded, "okay sweetie. But be careful. You could get hurt."

Ash nodded back, smiling, "okay."

Ash knelt down next to the basket, which lay in front of a bush. As she picked it up, she noticed something moving in the bush. She looked up, just in time to make eye contact with red eyes from the darkness of the bush. She grabbed the basket and quickly moved away. But, unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough. A blur of brown shot out of the bush, knocking Ash over and pinning her down, making both her and Delia freeze.

It was a brown Pokemon with two short and skinny arms, razor sharp teeth and large horns with spikes in them. It was a Pinsir. Ash tried to push it off, but it had her pinned down.

"Mommy! Help me!" Ash was crying because it wouldn't get off of her. And, before she could register what was happening, sharp teeth sank into her leg, squeezing and squeezing until the sound of splintering bone followed by the screams of a little girl filled the air.

The Pinsir ran off, Ash's leg in it's teeth, back into the bush. Ash's cries brought Delia out of her paralysis of fear. She went to Ash and knelt down beside her, supporting Ash's head on her lap and wiping her tears away. "It's okay, Ash. Let me wrap you up and I'll get you to the hospital. Your going to be okay, I promise."

Ash nodded slowly, her eyes drooping as the blood loss began taking it's toll. Delia quickly wrapped Ash up before holding her close and starting to run back into town, to the small hospital. Given the severity of the wound, even after they closed it, they still had Ash airlifted to the hospital in Viridian. They were better equipped to handle Ash's wound, praying to the long forgotten deity Mew that she was going to make it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: Sorry about the year long hiatus guys. We didn't have internet because SOMEONE didn't pay it for nine months, I had depression, it was the works to killing one's muse. But that toxic person is gone and I'm getting both counselling and my muse back. My updates, to this and other stories, will not have a set schedule, as my mother, my sister and I are getting our lives back on track. Here is the long awaited next chapter for Smoldering Kindle. Now with a legend to help navigate the chapter._**

LEGEND

"This" is the narrator (later chapters)

_This_ is thoughts or actions during a flashback

_{Flashback}_ this is self explanitory. Has a space before and after it.

{**END**} The end of a flashback

"_This"_ is talking in a flashback or via telekinisis

**THIS** is to emphasis a point

* * *

Noise, distant noise filled the ears of the waking child. Slowly her eyes opened to find the source, only to be met at first with a white room. She sat there, listening for the sound of the pokemon that had attacked her. Thankfully, those noises were not heard, only the beeps from the machine. The machine.. Ash turned to it, and regarded how there was a screen that showed a line that moved up and curved back down to a straight line that ran to the edge of the screen only to start again on the other side. She felt her face, it felt leathery, like Professor Oak's work bag that he let Ash carry for him when he went to inspect the pokemon on the lab's corral. When she heard the door knob turning, she tried to get off of the bed to hide, throwing the blanket off to find only one of her legs outside of the gown. Wait, one of them?

"What.. Wha happened to.." Ash's voice trailed off when she saw who had entered through the door. It was her mother.

Delia, with a handkerchief in hand, walked back into her daughter's room, expecting to see her in that same sleep-like state she had been in since the Pinsir attack days prior. But, to her surprise, Ash was up, and looking at her with large eyes. "Ash.." She breathed, rushing to her child's side, sitting on the bed with her.

She pulled her daughter into her arms, careful of Ash's amputated leg. She began to cry into her daughter's hair. "Oh Ash, I.. I thought I lost you."

Ash hugged her mother back, confusion and fright causing her to cling to her mother. Soon, she too began to cry. "Mommy, I.. I don't understand." She said as she looked up at her mother. "What happened? Where am I?"

Delia sighed. Should she tell Ash so soon? What if she doesn't like what she hears? Well, it's obvious that her leg is gone so why should Delia hide the truth from her? She set Ash back so she was resting against the pillows. "Okay Ash, this is what happened.."

{_Flashback_}

Delia sat in the chair next to the head of the gurney Ash was laying on in the helicoptor. "You have to help her! Please!" She begged the medical technician who were on board with them as the chopper took off.

"Mrs. Ketchum," a male technician sitting opposite of her began, looking at her. "Your daughter is fine, for now. We are here in case something goes wrong with Ash during the transport from Pallet Town to Viridian International. Please, remain calm. If Ash wakes up and sees you panicking over nothing, than it won't be of any help to any of us."

Delia nodded, taking Ash's hand in her own as she calmed. Her poor baby, attacked by a wild pokemon like that. It wasn't right. Suddenly the chopper was pushed to one side in midair. It was an air current that was rolling in to sinal a storm. Thankfully, the chopper was still flying as it was navigating it's way out of the current.

"What's happening!?" Dellia yelled over the turbulent chopper, holding Ash's hand tightly.

"There's a huge storm rolling in!" The pilot yelled, trying to keep the chopper steady while flying and manuvering to avoid the bolts of lightening that was descending from the heavens. "We have to **go back**!"

_Go back_?! "We're almost there!" Delia yelled back. "Keep going!"

"Mrs. Ketchum, we can't afford to-" the navigator was cut off by an explosion that caused the chopper to suddenly jolt. "We lost a blade!" He yelled, his voice cracking.

Delia chanced a glance from the window of the helicopter. Lightning was reining around them, some bolts grazing the chopper and some almost hitting it. She looked at the medical technicians, one had a hand over her mouth and the other was praying.

"You get your **wish**, Mrs. Ketchum!" The navigator yelled, gripping his seat in fear for his life.

There was one loud, hair raising crack of thunder close by them. Than, without so much as a few seconds for Delia to begin to pray, a large bolt struck the chopper with almost unearthly force. It tore the door off of the chopper, and created avaccum that sent the male med-tech, who grabbed the resraints of Ash's bed but flew out anyway and causing those to snap, Ash, who was still unconcious, and Delia, whose instinct to reach for her child over powered her self-preservation, out of the chopper.

The wind was stinging her eyes as Delia reached for her daughter, grabbing her by the front of her gown and pulling her close. The med-tech was free falling, and he was screaming. He reached towards them, and after a few attempts, he grabbed Delia's hand. With the ground getting closer, the adults prayed. For someone, anyone to save them. Suddenly, instead of falling, the two felt themselves flying. They no longer heard the booming of thunder. Surely they were dead.

"Mrs. Ketchum, open your eyes!" The man said, reaching towards her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Delia, once again, took a chance. She opened her eyes, to see beautiful red feathers. Was this.. A flying pokemon? Surely, it had to be huge. The mother looked to see the wings too were red, but the tips were green. A glance to the front showed a beautiful golden crowned flying pokemon, whose red neck had a green collar-like feather pattern around it. Ash would love this.

"Ash.." Delia snapped out of her daze, looking for her daughter. "Ash!"

"Mrs. Ketchum," came the man's voice in a breathless tone as he was peering over the side of the pokemon. "Look."

Delia glanced over the pokemon's other side to see Ash, carried in it's talon. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness."

Soon, the strom clouds parted and Viridian City was in sight. They were heading to the hospital. The bird placed Ash down on the roof before it landed, allowing the adults to slide off of it's back. The med-tech immediantly went to Ash, to assis the damage. Delia, however, stayed behind to thank their savior. But, when she turned to look for it, the pokemon was flying away, a rainbow being formed in it's wake.

When she noticed the something on the floor of the roof sparkling, Delia leaned down and picked up a feather. It was red, white and green. Delia looked to the place where the pokemon had flown and quietly said, "thank you."

{**END**}

Ash was amazed. "That really happened?" She asked quietly. She didn't remember that. She must have really been sleeping to not remember any of that.

Delia nodded. "Yes, it did." She carefully pulled the feather from beneath Ash's pillow.

"Wow." Ash said softly, taking the feather in her hand. The tip, the one before the soft feathers, was hard and coarse feeling. She gently ran her fingers along the edges of the soft feather. "So pretty."

"It is." Her mother confirmed, looking at the still shining feather.

Ash looked up at her mother, a soft smile on her face. "I wanna keep it, if that's okay."

Delia nodded. "Of course that's okay honey. I was going to give it to you anyway."

"Thank you, mommy." Ash yawned, feeling tired despite having woken up.

Delia took the feather and put it in the drawer of the bedside table so it wouldn't be ruined, before she tucked Ash in to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Ash." She said, kissing her forehead as she watched her daughter drift off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Whose that_ Pokemon?

I've given you guys (7) clues to the pokemon mentioned in this chapter. So, who is it? Sorry, no prize to the winner, I just want to see how many people know who it is. Here are the clues, one more time:

1\. Red feathers

2\. A Flying-type pokemon

3\. Green tipped wings

4\. Golden crown

5\. Green collar-like feather pattern

6\. Leaving behind a rainbow

7\. Rainbow feather


End file.
